Answer
by Kupuruu
Summary: He confessed he's feelings to her 12 years ago and then moved. He saw her 7 years ago but didn't say anything. She wanted him back in her life and she got just that. One-shot 2/10


**This is the second one-shot for the contest~ **

**Well anyways... if you read my fanfic: Forgotten then im sorry that i haven't updated for a while :( think of this as an apology okay?**

**but i do have reasons for it (school). well its to be expected but if you people don't know this then im in my last year in middle school and i has been HARD already. i have a project, essay, and a test coming in a week already and im so frustrated- AHH im going CRAZY...**

**well anyway... this is yet another CRACK PAIRING- so if you don't like reading crack pairings then i suggest you leave at this very moment then **

**DISCLAIMER- a girl can only dream can't she? no i dont own Fairy Tail**

**ALSO THERE WILL BE A CHARACTER OUT OF CHARACTER SO DONT COMPLAIN**

**after 7 year time skip**

**"**talking"

'thoughts/flashback'

* * *

**LUCY'S P.O.V**

I sat at the counter ignoring everything and everyone around me. I looked at the ceiling and did nothing after all it had been exactly 5- no 12 years since you confessed to me under the rainbow Sakura tree right? Ever since you moved I had mixed feelings for you but now I have realized I loved you too but why didn't you come see me 7 years ago when you had the chance? Why?

**_~flashback 12 years ago~_**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

_It was a normal day at the Heartfillia estate in the garden and a certain 12 year old blonde just tripped on the ground once again and cried in pain until a boy with jet black hair about the same age popped out of the ground causing girl to get scared and forget the pain she just had._

_"EEP!" yelled the girl_

_"shh be quiet Lucy" the boy said._

_The girl looked up to only see her best friend_

_"Ah it's you!"_

_"yep it's me! The one and only" he said with a grin_

_"hey your birthday was a few days ago right?" Lucy asked_

_"yeah why?"_

_"I wanna give you a present" Lucy said passing a box to the boy that contained a round silver necklace inside._

_"thanks Lucy" the boy replied giving Lucy a heartwarming smile_

_"Anyways what are you doing here!? Papa said that you were banned from coming here again!" Lucy said worried_

_"yeah yeah it's okay, well anyways can i ask you a question?" he asked_

_"yeah?" Lucy responded_

_"you wanna see something?" the boy said_

_Lucy then thought of dirty thoughts and got flustered_

_"ehh!? But I don't think I'm ready for that yet!" Lucy said while blood rushed to her head_

_"hey why are you red- oh did you think that I was gonna show you my thing?" the boy said with a smirk_

_"n-no! w-why would I t-think that?" Lucy stuttered loudly in embarrassment_

_"well anyways going back to the subject... I wanted show you something outside of your house"_

_"ehh? But how will I be able to leave my house?"_

_"uhh How did you think I got here? I made a secret tunnel ba-ka" he said like she dumb._

_"well if I don't get seen then it's okay" Lucy replied_

_"ok then follow me!" the boy said grabbing onto Lucy's wrist leading them into a hole_

_"umm now what" said Lucy_

_"were gonna jump into that hole"_

_"ehh but I-" Lucy said quickly cut off by Lift_

_"p-put me down!" Lucy said blushing_

_"no can do unless you want to fall"_

_5 minutes later they got back to the surface and walked for a bit_

_"Lucy come over here" the boy said walking under a Sakura tree_

_Lucy looked at the Sakura tree and looked amazed "wow its beautiful"_

_"wait it gets better" the boy said then the petals on the trees turned into a bright vivid rainbow color and then sparkles appeared in Lucy's eyes "a-amazing"_

_"hey Lucy can you pass my that stone" the boy said pointing to a rock near her feet._

_"um sure why?" Lucy said as she passed the stone to the boy._

_"I'm gonna right our names on the tree" the boy replied back giving Lucy a smile while craving their names on the side of the tree. "ok" was all Lucy said_

_After a few minutes passed a voice spoke up_

_"hey" the boy said "can you promise me something?"_

_"what is it?" Lucy replied_

_"can you stay with me?"_

_"w-what?" Lucy said as red splattered her face_

_"I love you Lucy" the boy said with his bangs covering the blush on his face_

_"ehh I... I don't know what to say" Lucy murmured_

_"you don't need to give me answer yet... Just think about it" the boy said "okay then let's get you home"_

_After a few minutes of an awkward silence between the two, Lucy finally got back home_

_"well see ya Lucy" the boy said_

_"y-yeah bye..."_

_The next day the boy didn't come back. After a few days passed Lucy learned that the boy moved that day... The day after they went to see the rainbow Sakura._

**_~end of flashback~_**

_'I wonder if you still like me'_ Lucy thought_ 'i want you back into my life again'_

-insert sigh-

"-cy, LUCY!"

"eh what? What's happening!?" Lucy said breaking out of her train of thoughts and memories

"Lu-chan, I have been calling you all day today but you never answered! What's wrong with you today?" the bluenette said in a worried tone

"oh ahahah nothing, I was just thinking Levy" Lucy said

"well hurry up finishing your thinking or else you're gonna be late to Hanami Party and miss the rainbow sakura" Levy said in excitement to go to the Hanami party with her best friend for the first time since Lucy was sick to the first hanami party.

"ok, ok Levy-chan let's go" Lucy said smiling

As they walked to the picnic area where the other fairy tail members were at Levy ran to Gajeel and hugged him basically forgetting her best friend while Lucy walked to a certain sakura tree and touched a seem to be marking and muttered something. After that she just leaned on the tree until the Sakura tree started glowing its beautiful vivid colors. "i guess it's the same as 12 years ago right Lucy?" a bit deep voice announced. Lucy turned around to see who it was and when she was trying identify who the man was she spot a certain silver necklace wrapped around his neck and immediately knew who it was and just started crying. Lucy then jumped on him giving him a tight hug

"I missed you" she said with tears of joy.

"I missed you too Lucy" the man responded hugging Lucy back.

When the hug separated, the man was bombed with millions of questions from the blonde. After answering all the questions given by the celestial mage, the two sat down leaning with backs against each other.

"Hey, are you ready to answer my question yet ?" the man said, Lucy was confused at the question given at first but finally remembered.  
"yeah

.

I love you too... Zeref"

* * *

**haha...ha... the laugh died down :(**

**well if you guys hate it then i dont care because well... i could have done better right?**

**if you guys are confused about Zeref's age and all that stuff, then I'll tell you this:**

**- the Zeref in my story is not 400+ years old... instead he was reincarnated and was GOOD**

**- yes i know Zeref is out of character but i did warn you in the beginning and he lived in a different environment in the story**

**- if you're wondering why it said Lucy was 12, 12 years ago... even thought she's suppose to be like 5 then it's because the 7 year time skip so it's like math... 17(age) + 7(time skip years) = 24(real age) - 12(5yrs in story+7yr skip) = 12**

**read&review~ **

**and if you want, you can vote in my poll before it ends~ but im not forcing you (September 20th)**


End file.
